The King of the Hill Hungry Game Time
by HyenaAA
Summary: The citizens of Arlen are suddenly brought to a strange new world, where they are forced sort of  to fight each other while Hank tries to save his family and friends in a poor parody of The hunger Games.
1. Chapter 1

FOREWORD and other bull:

I recently wrote a short sci fi story about a pseudo hipster waking up in an abandoned town where a giant monster pillbug hunts people down and eats them. If that sounds interesting to you, send me a message and I'll send you a link!

Anyways, I ran out of original things to write, but then I saw the Hunger Games and figured "Hey! I should rip that off, but how will I do that without having to come up with original characters?" then I realized, "King of the Hill Fanfiction!"

And then this fanfic happened. Great. This chapter is sort of an intro to show all the characters in the story. there's about 25 in total. you can skip it if you want to get to the action.

* * *

><p>Chapter 1: INTRO<p>

Hank cracked open a beer out in the alley. He took a sip.

It was a beautiful early sunday afternoon in Arlen, Texas.

"Yep"

"Yep"

"Mmm hmm"

"Yep"

"Yes" Lucky added, joining the four friends.

* * *

><p>"Now Minh, the game of boggle is quite simple, the goal of the game is to make words out of these twenty five letter cubes" Peggy hill said, shaking a boggle word box.<p>

Minh, Nancy and Luanne did not care much for boggle, but for some reason Peggy was in control of the group.

"Ho Yeah!" Peggy exclaimed, hitting the boggle word box on the table.

* * *

><p>"bobby! cut that worm in half! If you do, it'll be two!" Joseph shouted excitedly.<p>

"I don't know Joseph, my dad said I shouldn't do that anymore" Bobby retorted.

"no way Bobby, come on, just do it!" Joseph repeated.

"Alright" Bobby raised the small hand shovel and was just about to bring it down on the wriggling earth worm, when,

"Hey guys, Bobby, what are you doing?" Connie asked, showing up behind them on her bike.

"Bobby's going to make two worms! check it out!" Joseph exclaimed.

"What? Bobby, don't do that! You'll just kill it!" Connie argued.

Bobby looked down at the worm in the exposed dirt, then back at Connie. "Alright, I won't cut it in half." Bobby said.

They both stood up, brushing dirt of their shorts.

"So whats up?" Bobby asked.

Connie sighed, "That jerk Chane Wassonasong was creeping me out again, I swear he's slowly turning into a pervert!"

"Well maybe, maybe we should go get him!" Joseph said.

Connie shook her head, "Not a good idea, Clark Peters and Dooley seem to be following him around like weird bodyguards now, it sucks"

"well, we're think of something" Bobby said, but he did not feel good about it.

* * *

><p>Buck Strickland and Enrique with Joe Jack while he pretended to pee on one of the propane delivery trucks with the hose.<p>

A cadilack pulled up into the parking lot. a short man with no shins climbed out.

"Is my good for nothing son here?" He called out to Buck.

"no way, he's off" Buck Strickland replied.

"Good, I need some propane and I don't want Hank screwing it up" said Cotton Hill. they both laughed, though Buck's laugh was less hearty.

* * *

><p>"I can't believe you said that to Connie!" wheezed out Dooley, an overweight middle schooler," That was great!"<p>

**"You made fun of her parents**" Clark Peters said.

"Yeah, it was good, let's go get some food or something, I'm hungry" Shane Wassonasong said.

"Get some food? Let's just it" Dooley said.

Shane sighed, "You're not a really bright one, eh?"

* * *

><p>Kahn turned on his plastic keyboard and mimed along with the preset tracks, singing terribly off key. He saw Hank and the other rednecks out in the alleyway drinking beer.<p>

"Christ, it's only 1 PM and they already drunk! Stupid Rednecks!" He laughed at his own joke.

* * *

><p>John Redcorn sighed. He had not slept with Nancy for a long time, and he felt so alone in his little trailer. No other woman would do.<p>

* * *

><p>Principal Moss was still asleep. The weekends were his only chance to sleep in, and he took full advantage of this.<p>

* * *

><p>A wimpy social worker with no muscle mass and an irritating presence stared at a photo of Hank Hill.<p>

"I know you abuse your child, and I'm going to get you for it" He whispered under his breathe.

* * *

><p>Inside boomhauers bedroom, a random woman in her mid twenties was still asleep. Boomhauer had assumed she would just leave when she woke up. He had put her clothes in a pile on a chair beside her bed and cup of coffee on the dresser. She snored a little.<p>

* * *

><p>A man named Pat drove down the alley.<p>

"Nice to see people enjoying their Sunday" he thought to himself as he drove by five men drinking beers by a fence.

He looked forward down the road as a the sky suddenly brightened, nearly blinding Pat. He felt himself leave the car, letting out a surprised shout.

Apparently the others felt it too, as their combined screams and shouts merged together as they were whisked away, the most distinctive yell being a "BRWAHH".


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

The blinding light disappeared as soon as it had appeared.

Hank blinked, his eyes slowly readjusting.

"What the... what the hell happened?" He asked, looking around.

Twenty five individuals(including Hank), including his family, neighbors, friends, co workers and a few people he didn't know were spread out in the immediate area, each looking confused.

"Bobby! Peggy! what is this?" He asked, moving closer to his wife and son for protective reasons.

"Dad! What happened? I swear it wasn't me!" Bobby shrieked.

"I know son, just stay calm" Hank said.

"Hank! where are we?" Peggy asked nervously.

Hank looked around, "I don't know, this sort of looks like Arlen, but not right." The group was in a large empty backyard with poorly maintained hedges instead of fences, and a large shed stood in front of them, with back packs and various tools and cases spilling out of the entrance.

The others were equally confused.

"It's the government. There testing out the new matter transporter" Dale stated calmly.

"Matter Transporter! Oh no, that's not good" Bill said, sweating a little.

"Yo man, this... this is...not good" boomhauer agreed.

"boomhauer! What's going on! I was just sleeping in your room!" The anonymous woman that was sleeping in Boomhauers bed ran over and hugged him. He did not hug her back, instead looked surprised. "yo man... I ... I thought you left" He said, looking around. Bill glared at him.

"Look here old top, there's a note!" Buck Strickland called out, opening up an envelope that had been on the nearest backup. The others slowly looked through the different packs while he read it out loud.

"You have all been selected for ultimate hungry game time, and will all fight to the death in an arena themed death battle. These weapons and supplies are here to help you succeed, good luck"

"I knew it, government matter mover, the C.I.A are working with the mob to film human deathsport" Dale said. He was the only one not shocked by the note.

"They want us to fight to the death? This is crazy! There's no way we're doing that!" Hank shouted.

"It's all on this note, old top, they know what they want" Buck Strickland said.

"We don;t have to listen to some note! We don't even know who wrote this!" Hank argued.

"the government, C.I.A and the mob" Dale said. He opened up one of the larger cases, revealing a long hunting rifle.

"Yo... that's nice" Boomhauer said. Bill nodded in silent agreement.

"But... but we don't have to listen to them! They're not even bothering to show themselves!" Hank argued.

"I'm sure no one would leave all these pretty things behind if they didn't want us to use them" Lucky replied, picking up a shot gun from beside the shed. "That's a nice looking gun!" Luanne said. Lucky smiled at her, "It sure is."

"That's crazy! that's no reason! Are you all actually going to follow these instructions!" Hank argued.

"Hank, you've always been a disappointment to me!" Cotton said. He opened a case and pulled out an old fashioned Winchester rifle. He pointed it at Peggy.

"DAD! NO!" Hank screamed. Cotton pulled the trigger. Hank jumped in front of Peggy, but nothing happened.

Cotton burst out laughing. Dale and the other men joined in.

"It wasn't loaded! Jesus, my son is stupid!" Cotton shouted.

Hank's face turned red from embarrassement.

_I'm going to kill that old man later_ Peggy thought to herself.

"Excuse me! That wasn't funny! that's borderline abuse!" The scrawny social worker said. Cotton stopped laughing and glared at him.

"Hey!" Pat called out, breaking the tension, "What the hell is going? I don't even know who you people are!"

They all turned to him.

"I mean, I was just driving in my car! I shouldn't even be here! You all seem to know each other, what about me!" Pat asked.

"hmmm, that's right" Dale said quietly, pondering.

"Can you guys please just put the guns down, I mean, this is a little crazy, don't you think? no reason to act like rednecks now" He said.

"Who you calling a redneck, boy?" Cotton asked. Buck Strickland glared at Pat and cracked his knuckles threateningly.

"I mean... no need to pull out guns... please... just put the guns down" Pat repeated. He was starting to sweat a little.

"Listen honey, you don't want to be saying that" Joe Jack said, picking up a lead pipe.

"Oh god... please ... put the pipe down" Pat began backing away.

Dale continued to ponder.

Kahn unzipped one of the backpacks and reached in. He pulled his hand out a moment later, a revolver in it. "Nice... nice" He said to himself.

"We don't take to kindly to being called that around here" Lucky said, stepping protectively in front of Luanne, "you're not a very nice person!" she shouted.

"Oh god, please... stop looking at me! Look, just forget I ever said anything!" Pat cried out.

Cotton laughed. The others followed, except for Hank , Bill and Dale.

"Come on guys, he's making a good point!" Hank shouted.

"Shut up, _boy_" cotton said without looking at him.

"This doesnt seem very nice" bill said quietly, but no one heard him.

Dale continued to ponder as Pat took another step backwards. He was a couple feet away from a large back pack.

"He's a government spy! He's the reason where all here!" Dale shouted , pointing his finger at Pat.

"What! NO! I'M NOT! YOU'RE ALL CRAZY, AHH!" He took another step back and tripped over the backpack.

"He's with the government! Don't let him get away!" Dale shouted.

Pat scrambled to his feet, but first he grabbed a gun that had been laying beside the backpack. He opened fire as soon as he stood up.

"He's firing back!" Cotton shouted, ducking down to load his rifle, but Pat hit him trice. Two large purple blotches of paintball hit him in the arm and chest.

Pat was filled with bullet holes instantly as Dale, Kahn, Lucky, Joseph, Joe Jack and Enrique opened fire on him. In the distance a cannon was heard.

Unfortunately, Joseph had picked up the only machine pistol. He lost control almost instantly and started shooting wildly in every direction.

"RUN!" Dale screamed, fleeing the scene with Bill and Boomhauer as chaos, panic and disorder took control.

Enrique was the first to be hit by Joseph's out of control machine pistol, falling to the ground riddled with holes.

The woman who had slept with Boomhauer screamed. One of the bullets hit Buck Stricklands leg, "GOD DAMN THAT STINGS!"

"Enrique!" Joe Jack screamed. he pointed his gun at Joseph and opened fire. He missed completely, instead blowing up principal Mosses face.

"HEADSHOT!" Dooley shouted, "Lets get out of here!" Chane Wassonasong screamed, running through the bushes. Dooley and Clark Peters followed, fleeing for their lives.

"This ain't safe!" Lucky said, pulling Luanne out of the gun fight. He continued to shoot back until they escaped through some of the hedges.

"He's trying to kill me!" Joseph screamed as Joe Jack shot at him again. "Lets go!" bobby squealed, running away with Connie. Joseph threw the machine gun onto the ground, which continued to set it off. Hank tried to grab Bobby, but recoiled just as a couple bullets zoomed by.

"Hanks Wife, you're done for" Cotton Hill whispered quietly after loading his rifle. He aimed at Peggy. She saw him, as did Hank , "DAD! NO!"

He pulled the trigger, but she was already running away, with Minh and Nancy.

"Damn it" He said angrily.

"Dad! What are you doing!" Hank screamed, charging him.

He replied with a warning shot at Hank. Hanks primal survival instincts took over, and he fled away, somehow dodging each stray bullet.

Joe Jack had become enraged over Enrique's death, shooting with a rifle in one hand and a pistol in the other at anything that moved. The woman that boomhauer had slept with was hit by a stray shot as she attempted to flee, killing her instantly.

Joe Jack continued to shoot wildly in all directions. His rifle ran out of ammo, so he threw it aside.

Eventually he stopped, realizing that the clearing was empty, aside from himself and Buck Strickland, who was laying in a slowly forming pool of his own blood, holding his leg.

"You really... fucked it up" Buck said.

Joe Jack looked down at him, his adrenaline rush quickly crashing.

"You forgot about me" Cotton Hill growled.

Joe Jack spun around and opened fire with the pistol.

Cotton didn't even flinch. The pistol only clicked.

Joe Jack's expression changed to one of realization and fear, "I'm sorry honey... It was just instinct! I don't know what happened!"

"I always thought you were a good guy, but I guess you're just as bad as _Hank_" Cotton said, pulling the trigger.

Joe Jack fell to the ground. Cotton stepped on his neck while passing him, making sure to break it.

"You don't look to good" He said to Buck.

"Hey... you gotta... you gotta help me... I'm ... I'm bleeding out fast" Buck pleaded.

Cotton laughed at him, "You call that an _injury! _I had my shins blown off in WW 2 and I still killed fitty men! You are a disgrace! Now pick yourself up, there's probably some bandages in some of these backpacks."

Cotton looked away while Buck Strickland reached and pulled over a backpack. Cotton was correct, there was a first aid kit in it.

"Well what... what are we going to do now?" Buckland asked while attempting to bandage himself.

"We're hunting Hank's Wife" Cotton said with an evil smile.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

* * *

><p>Hank ran like he never ran before. He found himself in a strange place, incredibly similar to Arlen, but uninhabited. He ran across an unkempt lawn and down an alleyway quite similar to the one where he would drink. In the distance heard several cannon shots, but he wasn't sure how many, or what they meant.<p>

_Where's Peggy! where's Bobby? what the hell is going on?_

He ran out the alley into another suburb. He saw someone running down the street, but the sun glared in his eyes when he tried to get a closer look. He felt exposed and unsafe outside, so he approached the closest house and knocked on the door.

"Hello? Is their anyone in here? Please let me in!" He knocked harder on the door. It opened. Hank looked inside. The lights were off.

"Is their anyone home? I'm sorry for opening the door, but I need to get in ... it's an emergency!" He called out. No reply.

_This place is empty_.

He stepped inside and shut the door behind him. He then leaned agaisnt the door, and slid to the ground until he was seated.

_What the hell just happened? Enrique's dead! So is Principal Moss! My own Dad tried to shoot Peggy! He tried to shoot me!_

This wasn't right. He shouldn't have lost them. It was his duty to protect his family, and he had lost both his son and his wife in a matter of seconds.

He buried his face in his hands as feelings of shame and guilt took over.

Where were his friends and neighbors? Was anyone else shot?

"Why you rednecks always fall apart and start crying" An irritatingly familiar voice interrupted his thoughts.

"Huh?" Hank replied.

"I said, why you rednecks always fall apart, I thought you suppose to be tough manly men, not whimpy little boyscouts!"

"Kahn! You're alive!" Hank stood up and greeted Kahn, "But how did you get in?"

Kahn laughed, "HA! I went through back door, you didn't hear me because you been crying for the last 10 minutes."

Kahn stepped forward. He looked relatively uninjured, but he was carrying a pistol.

"Why... why do you have that? Kahn... put the gun down!"

Kahn looked surprise "What? Put the gun down? Ha, you think i'm going to shoot you! No, I got this for protection, you saw that bloodbath!"

"Yes, I did. Kahn, do you know where the others are? Did you see anyone else? did you see Bobby, or Peggy?" Hank asked anxiously.

Kahn shook his head, "I saw a couple others, but not Bobby or Peggy. No big loss, if you ask me"

"Kahn!" Hank retorted angrily.

"Just kidding, You rednecks can't take a good joke!"

"We have to find them, Kahn, you have to help me, the only way we can succeed is if we stick together."

In the distance, they both heard a cannon.

* * *

><p>Bobby , Connie and Joseph took cover under a small wooden bridge.<p>

"Holy... Jesus!... Did you see that!" Joseph shouted in between panting for breathe.

"Joseph! Not so loud!" Connie hissed at him.

"So... sorry... Did you guys see that?" Joseph repeated in a hushed tone.

"You ... you shot... Enrique! Lemme catch my breathe" Bobby wheezed out. The three preteens had run what felt like a couple miles to get away from the gunfight, finding no where suitable to take cover.

"Joseph, check to see if the coast is clear!" Connie ordered.

"No way dude, They'll shoot me!" Joseph argued.

"If you don't check, they'll get all of us!" Connie argued back.

"I'll check!" Bobby volunteered himself. The other two looked at him expectantly.

"What?" Bobby asked. "Aren't you going to check?" Connie asked.

"Yeah... in a second." Bobby took a deep breathe, crawled out from under the bridge and checked the area in a couple seconds before retreating back under.

"I think it's clear.. I didn't see anyone" He reported.

"You only went out for two seconds!" Connie said.

"And it felt like forever!" Bobby angrily retorted.

"Stop fighting! they'll hear you!" A panic stricken Joseph said.

they all stared at each other silently. Then they heard it. A soft crunching sound. Foot steps. One person.

"Who is that?" bobby whispered. Connie and Joseph both shook their heads.

"I'll check" Bobby said again. He felt braver this time. Right before checking, Joseph grabbed his arm, "Be careful, dude". Bobby nodded, then stealthily looked out.

He returned a second later.

"It's that social worker guy, he hates my Dad or something" Bobby whispered.

"Does he see us?" ,"Is he armed?"

Bobby shook his head, "He's going away, but he has a gun."

* * *

><p>Dale, Bill and Boomhauer ran through the hedges as spray bullets and screams filled the air. Dale pulled out his handgun from his ankle holster and randomly shot through the bushes back at the crowd.<p>

"Yo man! Run!" Boomhauer shouted.

Bill had somehow got in the lead. He stopped when he got through the hedges, causing the other two to run smack into his back and tackle him. Dale was the first to get up.

"BILL! THIS IS NO TIME TO LIE AROUND, LETS GO!"

They had arrived in a backyard of a house quite similar to Hank Hill's, with a sliding glass backdoor. Boomhauer tried to yank open the door, "Yo... it's locked!"

"We're all going to die!" Bill screamed.

"Amateurs!" Dale shouted, shooting the glass door. It shattered instantly. They ran inside.

"We can't stay here, let's keep going" Dale ordered. They opened up the front door and ran into the front yard. The house across the street had a large tree fort built in the backyard.

"Into that tree fort!" Dale ordered ,pointing forward.

They kicked open the front door and rushed through the house. Bill ran straight through the back glass door before Dale could shoot it. Shards of glass cut Bill all over his body. He screamed in agony "Oh Aieeeeeeeeeeee!" but Boomhauer covered his mouth.

"Bill! shut up, you'll attract everyone to us! This is a hunt!" Dale shouted in Bill's face, "It's your fault you cut yourself, anyways, quick, into the tree fort!"

Dale and Boomhauer climbed the ladder and reached the tree fort with ease, but Bill, distracted by his many cuts, fell off the ladder. He screamed again when he hit the ground.

"Jesus Bill! control yourself!, Boomhauer, help him up!" Dale ordered. Boomhauer climbed back down to help Bill while Dale scanned the neighborhood.

From his vantage point, he could see the entire town. It looked like an abandoned version of Arlen.

_Genius government planning, making us feel safe and yet most exposed in our own town_.

Bill's screams and Boomahuers grunts interrupted Dale's thoughts. "Will you two just shut up and get up here!" Dale ordered.

"Yo man... he's heavy!" Boomhauer shouted back, "I'm bleeding everywhere! Dale! Help me!" Bill cried.

Dale sighed.

* * *

><p>John Redcorn collapsed in the grass. His side was bleeding heavily and he could go no further. A stray bullet had hit him when he fled the slaughter, but adrenaline had kept him going. He tried crawling forward, but every action caused him pain.<p>

"I shall... walk with the spirits soon" He mumbled to himself.

"John Redcorn!" He recognized that woman's voice.

_Nancy._

He looked up to see Nancy run over to him. she got on her knees and tried to help him up.

"Oh god... John... you're hurt" She said, beginning to tear up.

"This doesn't... look good" John said to her, coughing a little bit. Breathing was difficult, and he felt himself becoming more and more faint.

"Oh god John, Don't do this... I can't lose you!" Nancy cried.

John Redcorn let out a quiet sigh, "Maybe dying... isn't as bad... with you here, just the two of us"

"Oh god! John Redcorn! Nancy , is he hurt bad?" Peggy screamed.

_Oh no, Peggy's here to? I don't want her to be here, not like this._

"He no looking so good" Minh said, also arriving.

_And Minh! God damn, why can't I just die with those I love?_

"We have to get you out of the dirt, come on John, put your arm around my shoulder, we'll get you out of here" Nancy said quietly.

"No... it's no use... I'm fading out... fast" John Redcorn replied. He coughed again, this time coughing up blood.

"JOHN!" Nancy cried out.

A shot ran through the air, followed by John Redcorn letting out one last gasp, before falling to the ground still.

"JOHN! NO!" Nancy screamed.

"Damn it, missed!" A man with a high voice shouted angrily.

"Oh no! It's Cotton!" Peggy screamed, pointing forward. About a twenty yards from where they had been, Cotton had attempted to snipe Peggy.

In the distance, a cannon shot was heard.

"Nancy! We have to run! He doesnt care who he shoots!" Peggy screamed, grabbing Nancy by the arm and tugging her away from John Redcorn's lifeless body. Minh had already fled. Peggy and Nancy chased after her as Cotton loaded another round and shot, this time missing.

"I'll get you yet, Hank's Wife's" He shouted at the fleeing housewives.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

* * *

><p>Hank and Kahn sneaked through the empty neighborhood, checking each house.<p>

"This one's empty too" Hank said, after peeking through the window of the fourth house.

"Every house is empty! Haven't you figured that out yet!" Kahn replied angrily, "Why can't you figure things out faster?"

Hank sighed.

_Why couldn't I run into someone helpful instead of Kahn?_

"Where the rest of your redneck friends? why can't they come help?" Kahn asked in a frustrated tone.

_Dale would be good right now, he would know what to do... or he would just shoot me. On second thought I wouldn't want Dale._

Kahn waved the gun around while he talked. It made Hank really uncomfortable.

_Maybe bill would be useful here. He would probably start crying or talking about Peggy. That gets uncomfortable fast._

"Well I guess it could be worse. It's not like there's no rednecks out there with guns hunting us down... oh wait, there is!" Kahn said.

_This is where Boomhauer would be useful. He wouldn't talk or cry or try to shoot me._

"You listening to me! You rednecks always so distracted, how selfish with your big trucks!"

_I hope Peggy's okay. I can't believe Dad shot at him! He must have just been messing around. He wouldn't come after my family like that._

"Get down! what are you doing! Get behind this truck!"

_I just hope no one else is taking this is seriously as Ka-" "_BWAH!" Kahn dived at Hank and knocked him to the ground as a bullet flew right over his head.

"Kahn! what the h-" "Get behind this truck! we under fire!" Kahn shouted.

They crawled behind a parked truck as a bullet shattered one of the windows.

"Whose shooting at us! What's going on?" Hank demanded.

Kahn tried looking out, but recoiled as another shot hit truck.

"STOP SHOOTING!" Hank shouted, but the shooter only replied with more bullets. One of the shots knocked off the side view mirror.

"This ain't working, we gotta fight back!" Kahn screamed. He peeked over the hood of truck and shot in the general direction of the attacker, completely missing, but scaring them away. Hank looked around for an escape plan, but saw none. He grabbed the broken side view mirror and slid it out in the open.

"Kahn, get down, I can see the shooter through the reflection!" He hissed to Kahn.

Kahn shot one more time before taking cover.

They both waited silently, staring at the mirror to see the shooters identity.

The attacker stood up behind a car about forty yard away. Hank instantly recognized him as Lucky. Another shot hit the truck, shattering another window.

"We gotta shoot him now!" Kahn said, but Hank cut him off, "LUCKY! IT'S ME, HANK! STOP SHOOTING!"

Hank stood up and stepped out from behind the truck , his arms in the air.

Lucky stayed behind the car and took a look at Hank, pointing the rifle at him.

"It's uncle Hank! You almost shot uncle Hank!" Luanne cried out, tugging on his shirt.

"Lucky! It's me , Hank! Put down the gun!" Hank started walking slowly towards the car, his arms still up.

"What that crazy redneck doing?" Kahn thought.

Lucky continued to glare, keeping Hank in his rifle sights.

"Lucky! you can't shoot uncle Hank!" Luanne hissed.

"It could be a trap" He whispered back.

"Lucky! Put down the gun!" Hank continued to get closer.

"No! Uncle Hank wouldn't do that! I'm going out" Luanne declared.

"What , no!" But Luanne was already on her way to greet Hank.

"Luanne! You're alive! tell Lucky to put the gun down!" Hank ordered. They met up. Luanne hugged Hank, who awkwardly pushed her away, instead opting to shake her hand, "Not in public!" He whispered nervously.

They both Lucky.

"Lucky! come out, it's uncle Hank, it's not a trap!" Luanne shouted.

Lucky narrowed his eyes and stared for a moment, taking his finger off the trigger but not lowering the rifle.

"Wheres the gun?" He demanded.

Hank looked confused for a moment, then realized, "Kahn! Step out! It's the only way."

"You're crazy!" Kahn shouted back.

"Just do it!"

Kahn grumbled for a moment, then stepped out.

"Hands up!" Lucky shouted.

"What did he say?" Kahn asked.

"He said put your hands up!" Hank said.

"He'll just shoot me! He unstable!" Kahn retorted.

"Just do it!" Hank ordered.

"Lucky get over here, put the gun down!" Luanne screamed.

After a tense moment, both gun men put their weapons over their head and approached each other. They stopped ten feet apart and glared at each other.

"You almost shot me." Lucky growled.

"You started shooting at us! You crazy and trying to kill us! Self defense!" Kahn spat back.

"Both of you calm down! We have to work together if we want to survive this!" Hank said, mediating.

The two gunmen continued to glare, staring each other down.

"This is crazy, both of you need to stop this. the only way we're going to survive is if we stick together in a group! Now both of you put down the guns and shake hands!" Hank ordered. The two men continued to glare for another moment, but then Lucky put the rifle on the ground. Kahn did not.

"Kahn! Put down the gun." Hank ordered.

Kahn sort of growled, a battle of of acceptance versus safety raging in his head.

"Put down the gun" Hank ordered again, staring at him.

"mmm... mmm... fine" Kahn put down the pistol.

"Shake hands" Hank said.

Lucky and Kahn shook hands.

"Good." Hank said, satisfied.

"Lucky , i'm so proud of you!" Luanne screeched, hugging Lucky after he let go of Kahn.

"Alright, we have four of us now. We have to find the others, see whose still alive. Bobby and Peggy are still out there."

"So is my Mihn and Connie!" Kahn added.

"Alright... let's head out."


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

* * *

><p>"Wait for me! DON'T CLOSE THAT DOOR" Peggy screamed sticking one of her size 14 feet in the doorway that Minh tried to slam shut.<p>

Her foot blocked the door from closing and caught Minh off guard, giving Peggy enough time to kick it open. "Nancy, get in here!" she screamed, slamming the door shut after Nancy got in. The women stood in the hall of some empty suburban house, panting for breathe.

"Why you follow me, Peggy Hill? That crazy old man only trying to kill you!" Minh shouted.

"Don't you start with me! You're not going to cause my death!" Peggy shouted back.

"Sug, Just shut up! John Redcorn is dead!" Nancy cried out, tears falling down her face.

Before either of them could say anything, a bullet ripped through the door, leaving a large hole.

"holy shit, he's still coming! RUN!" Peggy screamed. The three housewives ran through the house into the backyard.

"Over the fence!" Minh shouted.

Cotton Hill kicked open the front door. "Come out Hanks wife! I only want ter shoot yeah!"

He stalked through the house, rifle in hand, only to see Peggy halfway over the backyard fence. He fired off another shot, but missed again, losing his opportunity.

"God damnit! Come back here woman!" He ran towards the fence and tried to climb it, but it was too high for him. He had lost her.

"I'LL GET YOU HANK'S WIFE!" He shouted, throwing his rifle across the yard. It landed at Buck Strickland's feet.

"Make yourself useful! Pick up my gun!" Cotton ordered. Buck tried to pick up the rifle but fell. His leg was bandaged, and he needed a crutch to walk, which was conveniently found in the supply pile.

"You're useless! I lost both my shins and you can't even keep your balance!" Cotton shouted. Buck Strickland mumbled a reply.

"What did you just say! Speak up!" Cotton ordered.

"Stop that... my leg really hurts" Buck said a little louder, with fear in his voice. Cotton sighed, and was just about to speak when he heard faint shouting.

"God damn Bill! Stop complaining!"

Cotton and Buck looked around for the source. "That sounds like hanks friend. let's go find them" Cotton said. He picked up his gun and walked off, following Dale's voice. Buck eventually managed to stand up, and followed as fast as his injured leg could take him.

* * *

><p>"Bill! Will you just shut up! If you hurt so bad, I'll send Boomhauer back to the supply yard!" Dale shouted at Bill, who was still whimpering about his many cuts.<p>

"Yo man... I'm not going down there... dang old gun nuts, pew pew" Boomhauer protested.

"I'm just trying to make him feel good" Dale said.

"Please guys... I'm bleeding everywhere! you gotta help!" Bill whined, his face scrunched up in pain and tears.

Dale merely lit a cigarette and scanned the neighborhood.

_I am the hunter... I scan the horizon for my prey... I see and behold all... _"HEY FATTY! I KNOW YOU'RE UP THERE, GET DOWN HERE NOW!" Cotton interrupted Dales thoughts. He looked out the window to see Cotton Hill and Buck Strickland at the bottom of the tree fort ladder.

"I see you Stinky, get down here! We have to talk!" Cotton ordered.

Dale looked back at Boomhauer, "Yo man... he's crazy... dang old bang bang earlier!"

_Boomhauer's right, we need Cotton's help_. "Well lets get down there!" Dale said.

"I don't think I can get back down... I'm in too much pain!" Bill whined.

"But there's first aid supplies down there Bill! Don't be such a whiner!" Dale replied, already climbing down the ladder. He saluted Cotton while Boomhauer climbed down. Bill quickly lost his footing on the ladder and fell, landing on his back.

"God damn Fatty, you fall like a brick!" Cotton exclaimed, bursting out into laughter. Dale followed suite, losing his cigarette from laughing so hard.

"Now get up, I'm going to introduce y'all. This is Buck Strickland, he's going to be bait to get Hank later" Cotton pointed at Buck, then continued, "Buck, this here is Stinky" (He pointed at Dale) "Brooklyn" (He pointed at Boomhauer) "and Fatty" (He pointed at Bill"they're going to help us get Peggy."

"Excellent idea Colonel! I've always hated Peggy!" Dale exclaimed happily. Bill moaned a little, holding his arms up for help. Boomhauer grabbed him and helped him up.

"Good to know. Now, you might think you have a nice spot, but we need a much higher position. I suggest we gather up all the supplies and weapons, and stockpile at that water tower" (Cotton pointed towards a water tower a few blocks away from them) "From there, we can monitor everywhere and catch Peggy and the others."

"Good Idea Colonel" Dale said in agreement. "Well, now that everyone with a weapon is agreed, we can move out. I guess we'll get Fatty bandaged up too" Cotton added.

Bill tried to smile, but it hurt too much.

* * *

><p>"So where do you think Connie is?" Dooley asked Chane.<p>

"I don't know, I don't care right now, if we want to survive, we need to find some guns" Chane Wassanasong said.

"Cool" Dooley said.

**"Pow Pow" **Clark Peters added.

_I hate how these guys talk. Why did I ave to be hanging out with these losers. _Chane thought to himself.

The three bullies reached the hedges around the clearing. They had not run far from the initial shootout, and had waited until it seemed absolutely empty.

Except now it looks like they had been a little late.

"Look, It's Bobby's grandpa" Dooley said, pointing out the obvious.

Bobby's grandpa was ordering around four other middle aged men. They were collecting most of the supplies, which included the majority of the guns.

"Damn... hey wait, they haven't grabbed the gun Joseph was shooting!" Chane hissed, pointing towards the sub machine gun laying hidden in the grass. Bobby's grandpa started shouting at the other men to hurry up. Chane noted that one of them needed a crutch to walk, and that the other one was heavily cut. They soon left with the majority of the supplies, but not the sub machine gun.

"Come on... now's our ..." His voice trailed off when someone else ran out from the bushes across the yard. It was the skinny social worker, running for the sub machine gun. He grabbed it, just as one of the middle aged men shouted "THERE'S ONE!" And shot at the social worker. He missed, and the social worker ran back into the hedges with surprising speed.

"Stinky! you missed!" Bobby's grandpa shouted angrily. They must have just pretended to leave, to lay a trap. they left again, but Chane waited ten minutes before daring to leave the bushes.

"We're going to go out, and grab some of those baseball bats, what ever works" He said, pointing towards the dismal amount of remaining supplies. Dooley and Clark Peters nodded.

"Now!" He hissed.

The three bullies ran out straight for the few remaining packs, ignoring the blood and bodies and brain matter of Principal Moss that was spread out over the yard. No one shot at them. Chane and Clark Peters both grabbed aluminum baseball bats while Dooley picked up a large wrench.

"So now what?" Dooley asked, breathing heavily.

"We go get Bobby and Connie" Chane said with an evil grin.

**"Whacking time" **Clark Peters stated.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

* * *

><p>Hank , Kahn , Lucky and Luanne traveled cautiously through the empty suburbs. They heard gunshots in the distance. hank prayed it wasn't Peggy.<p>

"You rednecks always obsessed with shooting, pow pow, bang bang!" Kahn said.

"Maybe something startled them or pissed them off" Lucky said slyly.

"Yeah, whatever, just don't try to get behind me" Kahn said, glaring at Lucky.

"Uncle hank, where's Bobby and aunt Peggy?" Luanne asked, oblivious to the hostility.

"I don't know Luanne. What we need is a plan. Do you guys see that water tower in the distance? I bet we could see for miles from up there." Hank suggested.

"It looks like a pretty easy target" Kahn said.

"I don't think anyone would shoot at us if they could see us" Hank said.

"Are you joking? Redneck joker right here shot at us!" Kahn said, pointing at Lucky.

"Only because you tried sneaking up on us. Next time you shouldn't shoot back" Lucky argued back.

"Oh, Great idea. Just get shot, that's exactly what I want" Kahn spat back, "Listen, you can all go stand and wave your arms around in clear view, but I sort of want to live."

"Look, if we can spot everyone, we can bring everyone together and make sense of this" Hank said.

"I agree with Hank, what we really need to do is regroup" Lucky said.

Kahn sighed.

"We should move fast, it looks like its starting to get late" Hank said. The sky was starting to darken.

* * *

><p>Bobby, Connie and Joseph wandered aimlessly. The gunshots in the distance startled Bobby. He could feel himself sweating a little.<p>

joseph meanwhile kept spouting out stupid ideas, " Hey, what if this all a big alien conspiracy! My Dad knows all about that stuff, he's probably working on a way out of this!"

"Joseph, not so loud! I don't to die like this!" Bobby said back.

"It could be probing aliens! My Dad said they came after him once! He says they got Bill, but wiped his memory afterwards!"

"Now you're just trying to freak me out! I don't want to get probed!" Bobby squealed.

"Bobby, I'm scared, what are we going to do?" Connie asked nervously.

"I don't know, i'm scared too!" Bobby said, sweating.

"Oh. Well, maybe we should find shelter, it might get cold out, maybe one of these houses?" She suggested. It was starting to get late.

Bobby tried entering the nearest door.

"Locked, darn it"

"dude, let me try something" Joseph held the door knob, then pushed his body against it, breaking the lock.

"How did you do that?" Connie asked.

"A trick my Dad taught me, come on, everyone in" They rushed into the house. It was similar to Bobby's home, but completely empty, and much darker then outside.

"We can stay here the night, try to find people in the morning" Joseph suggested.

"Good plan" Connie said. she was standing very close to Joseph, looking at him with admiration. Bobby felt a tinge of jealously. He had to do something.

"Alright, I'll search the house for stuff to make a bed out of, we might have to be close to each other for warmth, if you know what I mean" He said, winking towards Connie. She looked at him with slight disdain.

"Alright, you look for stuff, um... Me and Joseph will check out the area..." She said, looking away from Bobby.

"uh... yes" bobby said, giving a quiet sigh and walking away. This wasn't good.

* * *

><p>Peggy, Minh and Nancy sat huddled in an abandoned gas station. The place was nearly empty except for a few small bags of chips and other assorted junk foods.<p>

Nancy was still crying a little over John Redcorn. Minh was in slight shock.

"Alright Ladies, we can get through this, we just have to be smart!" Peggy said.

Nancy continued to cry. Minh gave Peggy a glare.

"Come on! We can't be overcome like this! We need to regroup! John Redcorn wouldn't want this!"

Nancy started crying even louder. Minh tried comforting her, "Don't listen to crazy Peggy Hill, she just crazy redneck."

"Don't you dare say that Minh! It was me who got us out of the bloodbath! It was me who got us away from that crazy old man!"

"You're the only one that crazy old man wants to shoot!" Minh shouted back.

Peggy stood up, towering over her, "I am the reason we are still alive! You know that we wouldn't have made it this far without me! Don't you dare try to take me down!"

Minh stood up too, but she was slightly shorter than Peggy, so it did not make a big difference.

"You lead the crazy old man after us! You want to get us killed! If you hadn't been around, then John Redcorn might still be alive!"

Nancy gave out a loud sob, crying even heavier than before.

"Will you be quiet Nancy, you'll attract attention!" Peggy screeched.

Across the street on a suburb roof, Dale watched the woman argue through a sniper rifle scope.

"I see Peggy... and Minh... but where's Nancy?" He whispered to himself.

"Dale, what do you see up there?" Bill called out from the backyard.

"Shut up Bill!" Dale said back.

"But I want to know!" Bill pleaded.

Dale smiled. Peggy was to be the colonel's kill. He aimed at Minh. She had never really pissed him off before. But it might be funny to see Kahn's face. But Kahn could be dangerous. He didn't know if Kahn had a weapon or not. He did not take the shot.

"Bill, get the Colonel, I've found Peggy." He said.

Bill gulped.


End file.
